


Smarter than the Fox

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Demonic Possession, Gen, Possession, Stiles is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an idea I got while listening to Ke$ha's "Blow"</p><p>Not as dark as it could have been</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarter than the Fox

_**Dance** _

It’s not every day that He finds someone as interesting to possess as that boy.

Possessing is taking control of the body, the memories, the emotions to blow more shit around.

But with the Stilinski boy …

It’s delicious and infuriating.

Delicious, because without even doing anything, there is so much pain and chaos in this growing body.

So much loss, so much confusion, so much brightness to consume and turn off …

Infuriating, because –

Well, because the boy manages to stick around.

And that never happened before, no matter how smart the “hosts” were – and He has something for smart people – taking them apart tastes always better because they know what is going on every step of the way.

While it only adds to the torment He’s putting the boy into, it’s distracting.

_**Blo-o-o-o-ow** _

“Stiles,” He says in warning as the song starts again in the corner of his – their – brain where Stiles is keeping residence. “If you sing that song one more time, I promise you a world of pain.”

_Oh you mean more pain? Bring it, foxy_

_**This place’s about to blo-o-o-o-ow** _

“You do realize the irony of that song in these circumstances?” He asks, trying to poke at Stiles’ open mental wounds.

_How so?_

“Taking control? Been there, done that,” He jokes, wiggling his – their – fingers.

 _ **Go insane, go insane, make it rain on ‘em**_ …

“Stiles!” He roars, taking his – their – head between his – their – hands. “I’m going to lobotomize you if you keep this up.”

_No you won’t_

Is the little, puny human making fun of Him? He has been around for centuries, millennia even, and he has never been outsmarted. And yet, it sounds like Stiles is laughing as he taunts Him.

 _You wouldn’t want to … alter me, would you_?

Shit.

_**This place’s about to bloo-o-o-o-o-ow …** _


End file.
